ben10enciclopediaalienigenafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
''Ben Tennyson |} |} '''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson' más conocido como Ben Tennyson,Ben 10 o simplemente Ben, es el personaje principal de las tres series emitidas. Era un niño humano promedio de diez años, hasta que encontró el Omnitrix, un poderoso dispositivo reloj que le permitió convertirse en diferentes alienígenas. Pese a que inicialmente fue inmaduro y torpe, creció como un verdadero héroe, hasta el momento en que tiene dieciséis años, se ha vuelto famoso no sólo en su ciudad natal de Bellwood, sino en la Tierra y más allá, así como miembro honorario y ahora oficial de los Plomeros. Se ha convertido en una leyenda viviente.Benjamin Kirby Tennyson más conocido como Ben Tennyson,Ben 10 o simplemente Ben, es el personaje principal de las tres series emitidas. Era un niño humano promedio de diez años, hasta que encontró el Omnitrix, un poderoso dispositivo reloj que le permitió convertirse en diferentes alienígenas. Pese a que inicialmente fue inmaduro y torpe, creció como un verdadero héroe, hasta el momento en que tiene dieciséis años, se ha vuelto famoso no sólo en su ciudad natal de Bellwood, sino en la Tierra y más allá, así como miembro honorario y ahora oficial de los Plomeros. Se ha convertido en una leyenda viviente. Apariencia Editar sección La apariencia de Ben ha evolucionado a lo largo de la serie desde un niño de diez años a un adolescente de 15 y 16 años de edad. Sin embargo, conserva algunas características recurrentes. Tiene el pelo castaño corto, ojos verdes limón (un poco más oscuros en Fuerza Alíenigena y Supremacía Alíenigena), piel pálida, y es bastante delgado para su edad (aunque sus futuros diferentes seres son presentados como bastante musculares), aunque muestra una gran definición muscular debido a ser atlético. En la serie original, la ropa habitual consistía en una camiseta negra de rayas blanca con corta, pantalones verde profundo y zapatillas deportivas blanco y negro. A partir de Fuerza Alienígena, comienza a usar una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules ajustados y una chaqueta verde-limón un poco más oscuro con franjas blancas con el número 10 en ella, la ropa se conserva en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Ben usa el Omnitrix en su muñeca izquierda en forma de reloj. Como todos los otros personajes principales, su apariencia física no ha cambiado mucho (Exceptuando en Omniverse, donde cambiará por el nuevo estilo de dibujo). PersonalidadEditar sección thumb|left|Primer abrazo de Ben y Gwen en escenaPrimer abrazo de Ben y Gwen en escenaBen generalmente es descrito como un niño engreído, arrogante e inmaduro, que tiende a hacer bromas, incluso cuando esta en combate, se enorgullece de sí mismo y disfruta de la atención. Esta actitud a veces puede hacer que se vea desagradable o tonto, a menudo dando por resultado críticas de Gwen y más tarde de Kevin. También le causa varios conflictos con Azmuth. Estos rasgos, sin embargo, como dejó entrever en El Fuerte de la Creación son intentos de Ben para ocultar sus propios temores acerca de la situación (aunque él lo negó y dijo que en realidad era ajeno). Aún así, ha madurado desde la primera serie y aunque puede ser tonto, es capaz también de tener habilidades de líder y tiende a ponerse en serio cuando la situación lo requiere. A pesar de su falta de madurez, Ben es realmente de buen corazón, y sus acciones están motivadas sobre todo por una fuerte y sincera voluntad de ayudar y salvar a otros en necesidad. Está demostrado que se preocupa profundamente por la vida de otros, y que opta por salvar a la gente mas que a él mismo, incluso cuando no le agradan (como Cash y JT). Esto le causa tener una fuerte aversión por los sacrificios o compromisos vitales y en ocasiones actuar contra la razón, como eligiendo salvar al medio curado DNAlien Tyler en vez de apoderarse de la clave de la invasión de losHighbreed ('' El informante) o tratando de salvar al Sentinela mientras perdia la última pieza del Mapa del Infinito ante Aggregor (El Perplexahedro). Al encontrarse con un enemigo en problemas (como Kevin o los Highbreeds), por lo general va a tratar de ayudarlos en lugar de ganar de la manera difícil. Si bien este tipo de alguna manera excesivamente idealista a menudo es criticada por Azmuth, la mayoría de los personajes por lo general lo consideran la calidad más importante de Ben. Paradox una vez llegó a afirmar que tenía el don de hacer las decisiones correctas en momentos adecuados. Al ver a la gente hacerse daño por su culpa o por sus fracasos, Ben tiende a enojarse y hacer actos más violentos y agresivos que los que tiene acostumbrados. Por ejemplo, cuando Overlord secuestro a Julie, o cuandoAggregor lograron absorber a los cinco Aliens de Andrómeda, Ben se volvió loco y los golpeó con toda su fuerza, y, en caso de Aggregor, hasta el momento en que Gwen se sorprendió y le impedía golpear más a Aggregor. Además, cuando Kevin muto de nuevo poco después de derrotar a Aggregor, y temporalmente regreso a su forma psicótica, perjudicando a todos los Ayudantes Plomeros, Ben estuvo dispuesto a matar a Kevin por cualquier medio necesario. Él comenzó a actuar despiadado, agresivo, pesimista, de corazón frío, desagradable, y sádico, incluso dispuesto a luchar con Gwen cuando trató de ponerse en el camino. Gwen, sin embargo, finalmente fue capaz de convencerlo de que tratara de otra manera cuando estaba a punto de matar a Kevin. Durante el episodio, Ben le confiesa a Max que se siente culpable por dejar que la fama le llegara a la cabeza, y está tratando de actuar de forma más madura de una vez. Aunque a menudo se indica que es tonto o poco inteligente por su falta de madurez, Ben en realidad demostró ser astuto y lleno de recursos cuando es necesario, por lo general muestra buena capacidad de adaptación cuando el Omnitrix no le proporciona la forma que quería. Cuando de vez en cuando puso a un lado su falta de madurez (muy especialmente en las dos primeras temporadas de Fuerza Alienígena), ha demostrado ser un líder responsable, así como un luchador muy competente. Es también evidente que en realidad es muy inteligente en algunos aspectos, posee intuición avanzada, como enEl lugar de la magia'' en el que memoriza la escritura para el nombre verdadero secreto de Ledgerdomain con un solo vistazo, y en El Perplexahedro, que descubrió cómo el Perplexahedron funciona al instante. Se dijo incluso de Gwen que realmente no está trabajando hasta su potencial en la escuela, y él responde: "Eso es lo que me dicen." También se cuenta que Ben heredo las personalidades de sus abuelos. Aunque Ben heredó el espíritu de su abuela Verdona, sentido del humor y exceso de confianza, también heredó la determinación de su abuelo, aventurera y actitud sacrificada. A pesar de que Verdona declaró que Kevin era como Max, Ben fue en medida mucho mas parecido a Max que Kevin. Esto se comprueba en diferentes episodios. Ben es también un típico bromista como su abuela. Ben 10Editar sección thumb|left|Ben en la Serie OriginalBen en la Serie OriginalBen era originalmente un niño típico de 10 años crecido en Bellwood, no era muy popular, era molestado en su escuela y por supuesto también era molestado por los abusivos de la escuela. Sin embargo, su vida cambió el día en que salió de Bellwood a pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su abuelo Max y su prima Gwen. Unas horas después de que ellos dejarán Bellwood, Ben estaba caminando por el bosque y presencio el descenso de u na cápsula extraña desde el espacio hacia La Tierra y su choque contra esta. Esta cápsula contenía el Omnitrix, un potente dispositivo parecido a un reloj que se unió a la muñeca de Ben. Al principio se asusto, pero Ben pronto descubrió que usando el Omnitrix podía transformarse en diez criaturas alienígenas con superpoderes. Ya que el Omnitrix es imposible de quitar, finalmente aprendió a utilizarlo (aunque con problemas relativos) con el fin de convertirse en un súper héroe. A pesar de que arrestaba a algunos delincuentes comunes, Ben fue llevado rápidamente a combatir también a súper villanos, empezando por el Dr. Animo, Kevin 11, y por último Vilgax, un vicioso guerrero Alienígena que quería el Omnitrix para conquistar el planeta Tierra. A pesar de ser muy inmaduro y ocasionalmente usar el Omnitrix para fines egoístas, Ben resultó ser un valiente portador del Omnitrix, derrotando a Vilgax varias veces (aunque se debió principalmente a la ayuda de Gwen y Max), y salvando a personas en variadas ocasiones. Durante esta serie, el alien favorito de Ben es Cuatrobrazos, mostrando su tendencia a favorecer a la fuerza bruta sobre los planes bien pensados. Aun así durante la 3º temporada en adelante también se inclino en usar también mucho a XLR8 al igual que Ben 10.000. Ben 10: Fuerza AlienígenaEditar sección thumb|left|Ben a los 15 añosBen a los 15 añosEn Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, Ben, ahora con 15 años, thumbse ha convertido en alguien mucho más maduro y responsable, su actitud es http://images.wikia.com/ben10/es/images/0/0a/Ben10afperso.jpgmenos creída y mas enfocada en el trabajo en equipo, en el transcurso del tiempo se había quitado el Omnitrix y empezó a vivir una vida normal, pero después de descubrir que el abuelo Max desapareció, el decidió volverse a poner el Omnitrix para rescatar a su abuelojunto a su prima Gwen y al reformado Kevin. Ben también tiene una novia llamada Julie Yamamoto, quien hace su primera aparición en el primer Episodio de esta serie llamado Ben 10 Regresa como público atendiendo al juego de fútbol de Ben. Ella aparece después en Presión en el muelle, donde Ben le pide una cita y ella descubre el Omnitrix y lo encuentra genial en vez de haber corrido lejos como Ben pensaba. Se ha visto que Ben tiene un sentimiento de preocupación y de protección por ella y lo mismo con Julie. Ben parece tener mas confianza en Julie. Por ejemplo, cuando la mano de Ben es cortada, quien va en su búsqueda es Julie y no Gwen o Kevin. Y cuando Frío toma la personalidad de Ben, es Julie quien sinceramente toma su problema seriamente y trata de ayudarlo en todas las maneras. Ben viajó incluso a la mitad de toda la galaxia sólo para luchar contra la pretensión de Baz-El para Ship sólo por Julie. Cuando el Abuelo Max va a una misión, él forma un equipo con Gwen y un reformado Kevin. En las dos primeras temporadas, se ve que Ben ha madurado dramáticamente y es un líder muy bueno y capaz. Pero en la tercera temporada, después de su triunfo salvando el universo de manos de los Highbreed, Ben vuelve a su personalidad inmadura. Él tiene un diálogo básico para esto diciendo "Y eso es porque yo salve al universo entero de los highbreeds", lo cual molesta a Gwen y a Kevin. Ben también había alterado al Omnitrix lo que causo la liberación de Goop, Piedra, Mono Araña y Muy Grande, donde tuvo que atraparlos, y a la vez Kevin muto por segunda vez. Ben y Gwen también revivieron su relación odio-confianza uno con el otro. A pesar de su rivalidad, su unión aún es fuerte. Ahora Ben considera que su "exceso de confianza" es su cualidad más atractiva y piensa que él es adorable. En La Batalla Final durante su conversación con Azmuth, Ben comienza a darse cuenta de lo que su exceso de confianza le había costado. Después de que el Omnitrix se destruya, lo que revierte Kevin a su forma humana, Ben consigue el Ultimatrix de Albedo. Ben 10: Supremacía AlienígenaEditar sección thumb|left|Ben en Supremacía AlienígenaBen en Supremacía AlienígenaBen 10: Supremacía Alienígena sigue a Ben ahora con 16 años, cuya identidad es revelada al mundo y ahora es un súper héroe mega-estrella amado por todos los niños pero desconfiado por muchos adultos. Esta serie también cuenta con el nuevo auto de Ben tenison, el DX Mark 10,que hizo su primera aparición enBen 10: Invasión Alienígena,donde el auto había sido dado de mala ganas por Kevin. También él esta con Julie, ahora comparte un vínculo más fuerte con ella y Julie de nuevo ayuda a su equipo de vez en cuando. El y Julie también comparten su primer beso en escena (aunque Julie le dio un beso en la mejilla) en Fama. También tiene mucha confianza después de que Julie le dio un beso y Ben parecía estar totalmente conmocionado. Además, Ben y Kevin ahora son verdaderos amigos y no rivales. Aun así la vida de Ben sigue llena de emocion,ahora Ben se enfrenta a un nuevo enemigo, Aggregor, quien ha secuestrado 5 alienígenas de la galaxia de andromedá que además le proporcionaron a Ben 5 nuevas formas alienígenas. Además Ben intenta impedir que el malvado Aggregor cumpla su misterioso objetivo real. Ben se vuelve un poco arrogante por su fama Ben esta ahora armado con una versión evolucionada del Omnitrix, el Ultimatrix que evoluciona a sus aliens en formas supremas. En Fama la identidad de Ben fue revelada a todo el mundo lo que le dio problemas y luego de que Kevin descubriera de quien se trato fueron todo el equipo y cuando Ben se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un niño se sintió algo mal pero luego se llevaron bien y después gracias a este niño descubrieron a Bivalvan y fueron tras de el para averiguar que hacia,luego de una batalla en el la base militar el equipo fue tras de el en una cueva marina y luego al no poder vencerlo y detener su plan de volver a su hogar pero en el proceso mataría a un montón de personas, Ben se transformo en Mono Araña Supremo y solo así pudo vencerlo. En Duplicado intento estar en mucho lugares al mismo tiempo multiplicándose usando a Eco Eco pero esto después no salió tan bien y al final pudo ver la película de Los Sumos Golpeadores y pudo detener a Los Caballeros Eternos pero después Julie se enfado con el por no apoyarla en su torneo de tenis. En La familia es Primero varios villanos atacaron a su familia sin embargo el Abuelo Max pudo detener a 9 de estos villanos, pero luego no pudo mas así que Ben junto con Gwen y Kevin se encargaron de Volkanus, Zombozo y Charmcaster (respectivamente) y Ben para vencer a Volkanus uso por primera vez a Frío Supremo. En Videojuegos iban a hacer un videojuego de Ben sin embargo esto en realidad esto fue una trampa de Will Harangue, que hizo una maquina para asesinar a Ben,sin embargo Ben al final logro vencerlo con técnicas de la serie de los sumos golpeadores. Universos AlternativosEditar sección Ben 10.000 y Ken 10Editar sección thumb|leftArtículo principal: Ben 10.000 (Episodio)Artículo principal: Ken 10. ''Aunque no esthumb mencionado, en este futuro Ben se caso con Kai Green y tuvieron un hijo llamado Kenny y una hija llamadaGwen quien tiene un Omnitrix(el omnitrix es de kenny) construido por Ben, al principio era muy duro y frío incluso con su familia (lo cual se insinúa que fue algo que paso a los 15 años), trabajando a tiempo completo, sin embargo la llegada del Ben del pasado lo hizo volver a su yo original, volviéndole a poner nombres a sus aliens y divirtiéndose, este es el futuro que hubiera pasado si los eventos de Fuerza alienígena no hubieran ocurrido y si Ben no hubiese destruido el Omnitrix.' El Tiempo CuraEditar sección Artículo principal: El Tiempo Cura''Después de que Gwen evitara el hackeo del Omnitrix y a la vez la mutación de Kevin, esto hizo que Hex lograra conquistar todo el mundo, Gwen fue asesinada por Charmcaster, Kevin fue convertido por ella en uno de sus sirvientes, y Ben fue capturado por Hex torturandolo, cuando la Gwen del pasado va hacia este futuro para tratar de cambiarlo, libera a Ben, quien aun sin fuerzas logra detener momentáneamente a Hex y Charmcaster para que Gwen evitara este futuro, suponiéndose que el Ben de esta realidad murió en la pelea con Hex y Charmcaster. PelículasEditar sección Ben 10: Carrera Contra el TiempoEditar sección thumb|left|Ben en la Película Carrera contra el Tiempo Ben (interpretado por Graham Phillips) apareció en esta película de Live Action, donde después de terminar las vacaciones de verano, Ben intenta adaptarse a su vida normal sin usar el Omnitrix, con varios problemas como Cash y JT, pero cuando Eon un misterioso alienígena intenta robar las Manos de Armaggedon, Ben, Gwen y Max tratan de detenerlo, al final transformándose en una versión joven de Eon sin control propio para que activa las manos, pero Gwen logra llegar hasta Ben, devolviendole el control y acabando con Eon como Bestia y ganando el segundo lugar del concurso de talento Ben 10: Alien DimensionsEditar sección Esta es la película de Ben 10, próxima a estrenarse en el 2011. Va a ser en 3D, y hasta ahora el único alien confirmado es Cuatrobrazos. Ben 10: Invasión AlienígenaEditar sección thumb|Ben en la Película Invasión AlienígenaBen Tennyson en la Película de Invasión AlienígenaBen (interpretado por Ryan Kelley) apareció en la película, donde comienza a investigar la amenaza de unos chips alienígenas que controlan a la gente, con la ayuda de su prima Gwen, su mejor amigo Kevin y una antigua amiga de la infancia Elena, cuando descubren que el padre de Elena, Víctor Validus estaba detrás de la amenaza, Kevin y Gwen empiezan a desconfiar de ella, menos Ben, quien al final descubre la existencia de la Reina de la Colmena dentro del cuerpo de Víctor, con el auto que Kevin le regalo el DX Mark 10, Ben y los demás llegan en busca de la Reina y convertido en Nanomech logra destruirla y salvar a la gente, incluyendo a su abuelo Max y a Víctor y al final siendo nombrado como nuevo líder del equipo. VideojuegosEditar sección Ben 10: Protector de la TierraEditar sección Es el Primer Juego donde Ben hace aparición, tiene su forma de 10 Años. Comienza el Juego con el Durmiendo, cuando se despierta se da cuenta de que el Omnitrix no funsiones bien, por lo que decide investigar, en un comienzo echa la culpa a los Caballeros eternos. Mediante avance el Juego se dará cuenta de que todos los villanos trabajan para Vilgax, de quien es el plan maestro. Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: El JuegoEditar sección Ahora con un Ben de 15 años, deberás investigar la nueva invasión alienígena a la tierra. La cual esta encabezada por una raza alienígena Xenofobica llamada Highbreed, además de esto Ben deberá enfrentar a los híbridos creados por estos(DNAliens y a sus viejos enemigos(Los Caballeros Eternos). Lograran Ben y su equipo detener la nueva amenaza a la Tierra?. Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: Vilgax AtacaEditar sección Cuando Ben ya relajado por su triunfo ante los Highbreed y solo teniendo que combatir criminales menores, en lo profundo del Espacio, su archinemesis Vilgax, se hace del Proyector y planea su invasión a la Tierra y la Venganza contra Ben Tennyson. Ya avanzada la Invasión(afectando a otros planetas), Ben llega demasiado tarde y tras una pelea con un engendro creado por el secuaz de Vilgax (Psyphon), el Omnitrix se estropea, por lo que el Profesor Paradox, envía al equipo atrás en el tiempo para que detenga la amenaza de Vilgax justo a tiempo y dando tiempo a Ben para recuperar el buen estado del Omnitrix. El Equipo debe visitar Vulpin,Terradino,Encephalonus IV,MorOtesi, Anur Phaetos y Null Void. Al Final del Juego y con un Vilgax Casi vencido, Ben recurre a su último recurso, Alien X y envia a Vilgax y su secuaz al Null Void, deteniendo la amenaza. Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena: El Hechizo de HexEditar sección Tras una larga tranquilidad y al haber desbloqueado a Lodestar, Ben se ve enfrentado de nuevo a un poderoso enemigo, Hex. Ahora Ben se vera enfrentado a un mundo distinto y lleno de magia negra, donde será ayudado por Gwen. Ben es capaz de enfrentar a Hex en una batalla final, donde detiene su gobierno en la Tierra, salvando a la humanidad de una tiranía tremenda, misteriosa y sobretodo mágica. Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena: Destrucción CósmicaEditar sección Tras la Batalla Final con Vilgax, Ben Obtiene el Ultimatrix de Albedo, ya que el Omnitrix original fue destruido, Vilgax esta acabado, pero y Albedo, donde quedó?. Un solitario Psyphon encuentra para quien trabajar, un To'Kustar malvado, que busca el extraño artefacto llamado Potis Altiare y destruir la tierra. Desgraciadamente el Potis Altiare esta escondido y las leyendas sobre su existencia se quedaron en eso, solo leyendas.¿Quién sabe sobre el?,¿Aún existe o existió?,¿Quién lo protege o lo han encontrado?, Varios enemigos de Ben han regresado, pero con una fuerza sobre normal, Azmuth tiene conocimiento de esto, revelando a Ben que el Potis Altiare es fuente de esto y que debe encontrar las partes y reunirlas, antes de que el To'Kustar acabe con la tierra. Ben pudo acabar con sus antiguos enemigos y con otros tantos que el Potis Altiare a traído a la vida. Ben Tiene el Plan de acabar con el principal enemigo, con su equivalente Muy Grande, aun así con desvantaja, el Potis Altiare se adhiere al Ultimatrix y da una fuerza tremenda a Muy Grande con lo cual vence a su enemigo y lo manda al espacio.¿Que le pasó al To'Kustar y al Potis Altiare?El artefacto se separó y volvió cada parte a su lugar de reposo, esperando una nueva oportunidad. El alien desapareció en cercanías de la Luna, pero en la luna esta Albedo, si era el. Albedo se quería vengar pero Ben lo venció. Poderes y HabilidadesEditar sección Ben es el portador del Omnitrix y mas tarde del Ultimatrix, que le da el increíble poder y habilidad de modificar su propio código genético para convertirse en varias criaturas alienígenas. Él tradicionalmente tiene un arsenal de 10 aliens al comienzo de la serie original y Fuerza alienígena, pero mas tarde obtiene formas adicionales por desbloquear otros aliens o escanear el ADN de las criaturas que encuentra. Al final de la serie original, su arsenal incluye 20 alienígenas, mientras que su lista actual es de 39 aliens descubiertos (Ben 10, Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena) Cuando esta transformado en alien, Ben obtiene todas las funciones de la criatura, incluyendo voz, habilidades, debilidades y apareiencia. Aunque sigue teniendo su personalidad, hay algunos casos donde la transformación provoca un cambio en él, como Rath siendo mucho mas agresivo, Mono Araña actuando más infantil, o Fríosiendo afectado por el instinto de reproducción de su especie. Dos de sus aliens, Fantasmático y Frío llegaron incluso a controlar de la personalidad de Ben tres veces, aunque éste era un caso especial. A pesar de que generalmente utiliza sus formas alienígenas para luchar, ha habido algunas ocasiones en que fue tomado por un alien por otras personas reales, especialmente los seres humanos (al menos hasta que su secreto fue revelado). En un momento dado, incluso intencionalmente suplanto a Bivalvan como Amenaza Acuática para convencer a P'andor de huir de la Tierra, y aunque no tuvo éxito en convencerlo, P'andor en realidad creia que era Bivalvan. Además de convertirse en los alienígenas, el Superomntirx incluye lo que se conoce como "función de la evolución", que permite a Ben a hacer evolucionar sus formas alienígenas con el fin de obtener versiones mejores, mucho más fuertes y mucho más poderosos que ellos, que se refiere como Formas Supremas. La forma exacta de como esta función funciona no está clara, aunque parece hasta ahora que Ben solo había transformado sólo una parte limitada de los aliens en su forma definitiva. Incluso podría tener el poder para evolucionar potencialmente su forma humana al final. Además de las transformaciones primarias y funciones de evolución, el Omnitrix y Ultimatrix pueden ser utilizados para fines diversos. Ambos incluyen un sistema de traducción automática, que permite a Ben comunicarse libremente con la mayoría de los alienígenas que no hablan Inglés, así como los restantes comprensible independientemente de la forma que usa (aunque algunos idiomas, como Bestia o Sixsix, son demasiado complejos para ser traducidos). Como se ve en ''Fuerza Alienígena, Ben es también capaz de reparar y manipular cualquier daño genético en cualquier forma de vida que encuentra eliminando el ADN corrompido o fusionandolo con muestras de ADN activas. Ben puede hacerlo de dos maneras: Al estar en contacto físico con la forma de vida o enviando un rayo o una onda desde la placa del Omnitrix. Hacer esto en el último método puede sobrecargar el Omnitrix y agotar a Ben si usa mas energía de la que tiene disponible (inlcuso si esta en forma alienígena). Por otra parte, Azmuth ha declarado que Ben es capaz de dar vida a cualquiera de las especies almacenadas en Primus. Mientras que Ben aún no ha sido capaz de usar esa habilidad, se han dado casos en que las formas de Ben vuelven a la vida y escapan del la Omnitrix, como en la serie original cuando Fantasmático se separó de Ben (estuvo vivo todo el tiempo), y cuando Ben intentado acceder a los plenos poderes del Omnitrix y termino liberando a Piedra, Mono Araña, Goop, y Muy Grande. La capacidad de resurrección genética también apareció en El secreto de Piedra, donde Tetrax libero a Piedra, la versión Codom Stream de Sugilite, para que él pudiera restaurar el planeta Petropia (aunque Ben teniendo ADN Petrosapien en el Omnitrix, podría haber revivido a la raza también ). Sin embargo el Ultimatrix no tiene esa habilidad. Además de los poderes del Omnitrix para cambiar de forma, Ben en Fuerza alienígena, ha sido entrenado en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por su prima de cinturon negro Gwen (como se muestra en Caballerizado), su abuelo ex-plomero Max, así como varios años de lucha contra los aliens, y recibiendo un entrenamiento básico de Plomeros. Él es mucho más atlético que su yo más joven. A pesar de que sólo ha sido entrenado básicamente en unas semana para ser capaz de pelear si el Omnitrix no funcionara, sigue demostrado ser muy hábil, siendo capaz de quitarle a Manny sus armas mientras esta en su forma humana en En órbita y más allá. Max dejó entrever que Ben era un luchador capaz altamente calificado incluso como ser humano en Proyectados, manifestando su sorpresa por el hecho de que perdió ante Pierce (aunque luego se reveló que Ben había perdido a propósito). En "Ben 10: Supremacia Alienigena" en el episodio "Donde ocurre la magia" se demuestra que Ben tiene una memoria fotográfica/eidética, ya que era perfectamente capaz de recordar y escribir los símbolos místicos como runa para entrar en el ámbito inter-dimensional de Legerdomain con un solo vistazo y verlo desde la distancia. Él fue capaz de escribir las runas abajo con una precisión perfecta. En el capítulo quince "El Perplexahedro" también está demostrado que posee intuición avanzada como él era capaz de entender cómo el planeta en forma de cubo Perplexahedro realmente funcionó sin ningún problema. De hecho, es posible que Ben eventualmente desarrolle tanto las habilidades Anoditas y mágicas, ya que su futuro yo de treinta y seis años de edad, sí, Ben 10.000 fue visto usando magia y ataques puros de color rosa/magenta basados en mana. Como Gwen, Ben es también tres cuarto parte humanos y un cuarto Anodita a través de su energía vital (es biologicamente 100% humano, según lo confirmado por Dwayne McDuffie). Su última forma humana "Ben Supremo" probablemente le permitirá aprovechar finalmente su patrimonio Anodita al fin y despertar sus latente Anodita y habilidades mágicas a su máximo potencial. Además de eso, Ben a demostrado tener pleno conocimiento de muchas funciones del Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, el cual se cree adquirió entre la serie original y Fuerza alienígena, ya que se demostro muy ignorante sobre este tema en la primera, mientras en FA demostro saber capturar ADN sin denesidad de que el alien tocase el Omnitrix, cuando utilizo el código de autodestruccion, además de aprender como cambiar entre formas alienígenas con solo tocar el símbolo del Omnitrix. Además de tener mas habilidad en averiduar y utilizar correctamente y fácilmente las habilidades tanto de sus viejos como de los nuevos aliens, También a demostrado tener mas estategia para la pelea, aunque no signifique que use en ocasiones fuerza brutal. Arcinemesis/ArchienemigosEditar sección A lo largo de la serie Ben a tenido varios enemigos pero algunos se podrían considerar archinemesis o archienemigos por varios motivos estos serian: Haber sido la primera amenaza de todos a los que se enfrento Ben(el caso de Vilgax (que también regreso varias ocasiones por venganza), ser como el opuesto de Ben (el caso de Kevin pero al hacerse bueno este se volvió el caso de Albedo), haberse enfrentado a Ben en muchas ocasiones como Animo (Charmcaster y Hex también se considerarian pero no cuentan por que estos dos son mas los archinemesis de Gwen), haber sido la primera amenaza principal en la primera temporada de una serie secuela (el caso de los Highbreed y Aggregor) y también ser el peor enemigo y amenaza al que se a enfrentado Ben (osea el caso de Aggregor) o también haberle causado un gran problema a Ben (como Vilgax y Albedo). Esta es la lista: *Vilgax (su peor nemesis) *Albedo *Aggregor *Kevin(Solo en la Serie Original,y la saga de Saga de Kevin11 Regresa) *Highbreeds (Pero ahora están en Paz) *Dr. Animo *Fantasmático (Zs'Skayr ) *Driscoll *Enoch *Six Six Intereses AmorososEditar sección Editar secciónthumb|left|Su 1º Interes Amoroso,Kai Green thumb|Su 2º Novia,Julie thumb|left|Su 3º Interes Amoroso,Elena Validusthumb|Su 6º Interes Amoroso,Emily thumb|left|Su 4º Interes Amoroso,Jenniferthumb|Su 5º Interes Amoroso,Eunice Formas de BenEditar sección ''Artículo principal: Formas de Ben ''Ben al igual que sus aliens ha tenido muchas formas a lo largo de las series, lo que explica por qué estos también cambian de forma o ropa. Curiosidades *Ha aparecido en todos los episodios actuales y es el único personaje en hacerlo. *Ben ha usado su camiseta icónica y chaqueta al menos una vez en cada episodio desde el premier deBen 10:Fuerza Alienígena. *De las 1.000.910 formas alienígenas, Ben sólo ha desbloqueado 40 a 50 (si se incluyen a Eon). El hecho de que Ben tiene entre esas cifras indicadas se demuestra en Prisoner Number 775 is Missing.. *El Mes de nacimiento de Ben ha sido probado en Invasión Alienígena y El Campamento del Terror, mientras que su año de nacimiento se prueba en aquí . *En los episodios de Fuerza Alienígena / Supremcia Alienígena, es capaz de saltar tan alto como Cuatrobrazos, Mono Araña y Rath. (Ben 10,000 Returns, Un encuentro con el abuelo y El lugar de la magia). *El (junto con Max Tennyson) son los únicos personajes en mostrar su propio pasado, presente y futuro de la misma forma en cualquiera de las series de la franquicia física y no en flashbacks o portales (Ben para el original y Supremacía Alienígena, y Max de la serie original. *Ben tiene el récord de la mayoría de los episodios que lleva su nombre, en una gran cantidad de siete, más del doble que el segundo lugar en manos de Gwen: Ben 10.000 (Episodio), Ben 10 Regresa, Ben 10 Contra Los 10 Negativos, X = Ben + 2, Benlobo y Ben 10,000 Returns *De todos los alienígenas que Ben se ha convertido, todos los decimos aliens se han vuelto muy poderosos, peligrosos, o formidabled para su uso: #Fantasmático #Eon #Alien X *En una nota interesante, Ben siempre había tenido problemas con los 3 primeros alienígenas mencionados anteriormente. Por ejemplo, Fantasmático escapó del Omnitrix dos veces y trató de poseer a Ben, mientras que Eon había renacido como a sí mismo a través de Ben en carrera contra el tiempo en que estuvo a punto de activar las manos de Armagedon, mientras que Alien X necesita quela mayoría de sus personalidades estén de acuerdo sobre una sola acción lo que lo deja vulnerable al mismo tiempo del debate. *Además de ser el único personaje que aparece en todos los episodios actuales, es el único personaje que aparece como colaborador de los 3 temas musicales y no imágenes de archivo. Aunque cabe señalar que la introducción original de Ben 10 tiene un Ben más animados. *Dwayne McDuffie afirmó que las habilidades mano a mano de Ben en combate eran "buenas", pero Gwen eran "aún mejor". También declaró que si tuviera que luchar con Kevin tanto ellos no tuvieran ningún poder absoluto, Kevin aún iba a ganar. Esto quiere decir que Kevin es el mejor en combate mano a mano. *Sus padres son los únicos padres que aparecen en todas las 3 series. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmó que Ben ya no juega al fútbol debido a los juegos y las prácticas que se pierde. *En el El Fuerte de la Creación es declarado por Azmuth que Ben tiene un futuro glorioso, pero el Profesor Paradox lo detiene, diciendo que no debe haber "ningún aguafiestas". *Ben sufrió de miedo a los payasos, hasta los acontecimientos de La Última Risa, cuando se dio cuenta que había cosas en realidad más grave que temer, como "perder a su familia" a algunos como un"vampiro emocional tonto", finalmente superando al miedo de él. Sin embargo, en el episodio de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, La familia es primero, Ben dice que él se había olvidado de su batalla con Zombozo, a pesar de que Dwayne McDuffie aclaro, que dijo eso debido a que No quería admitir a Kevin que solía tener miedo de los payasos. *Ben ha jugado dos deportes hasta la fecha, el béisbol y el fútbol. *En Ben 10 Regresa, cuando Ben esta jugando al fútbol, su camiseta de fútbol tiene el número 10 en la espalda. *En Cambio de Cara, es mencionado por Gwen en el cuerpo de Charmcaster que en ese momento el Ben de diez años de edad, todavía dormía con su osito de peluche, llamado "Oso Freddy", pero dijo que en realidad tiene su propia cama que estaba al lado de la suya. *Ben ha demostrado que tiene un miedo profundo hacia Kevin y regularmente tiene pesadillas sobre él desde que era un amalgama monstruosa de los alienígenas originales de Ben. Esto se muestra en Un Día Perfecto, donde Kevin, en su forma mutante, era el único de los principales enemigos de Ben aparte de Enoch que aparece en su pesadilla. Su forma mutante también parece ser más feo y más pronunciada de lo que originalmente era. *Se ha demostrado en El Monstruo del Clima que Ben sabe cómo tocar la guitarra y los tambores. *En el Un Día Perfecto, Ben ha demostrado usar calzoncillos de los Sumos Golpeadores, cuando se le cayeron los pantalones delante de un grupo de animadoras. *Al igual que el abuelo Max y Gwen, Ben piensa que el verano que encontró el Omnitrix fue el mejor verano que había tenido. *Como un niño, Ben era un fan de la franquicia Sumos Golpeadores y de una serie Manga cómic llamado "Ultra Boy", imaginandose como "Ultra Ben" (ver: Los Luchadores Galácticos y Un Día Perfecto) Para el día de hoy, Ben sigue siendo un fanático de los Sumos Golpeadores, pero queda por ver si todavía lee Ultra Boy o no.. *Se muestra en De Regreso a Casa que Ben tiene un perro (él no parece tenerlo en Fuerza Alienígena o Supremacía Alienígena más, pero se confirma que todavía lo tiene). *En Fusionado, se muestra que Ben duerme con su camiseta negra y calzoncillos a diferencia de Cartoon Network Action Pack # 38 (Lazy Day), donde llevaba pijama gris. *Hasta el momento, Ben se ha visto en tres diferentes trajes de baño. Uno azul y rojo de la serie original, y verdes en Fuerza Alienígena. *Ben tiene una gran afinidad con las papas fritas y batidos. *En Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, Ben posee tanto una licencia de conducir y un coche (el auto fue dado de mala gana por Kevin como un regalo de cumpleaños de Ben). *Como se menciona en Primus, es sólo un "chico normal", sin el Omnitrix /Superomntrix. Esto significa que a pesar de ser nieto de un plomero, Ben no tiene superpoderes naturales o habilidades innatas -, por lo que Ben es uno de los pocos conocidos niños plomeros oficial que no tiene poderes naturales, siendo la otra Elena, que una vez fue un ser humano normal. *El peor tema de Ben es la física (esto se demuestra en el episodio Buena copia, mala copia, cuando Ben saca una + C para la prueba). Sin embargo, también demuestra tener mucha lógica en ello, en que elProfesor Paradox dice que le ayuda en situaciones graves en el futuro. *Según lo revelado en el episodio Buena copia, mala copia, Ben tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo cada vez que miente. Kevin parece ser el primero en darse cuenta de esto, aunque cuando le estaba mintiendo a su madre en Castigado, su ojo izquierdo no tuvo contracción, ni su derecho. *El segundo nombre de Ben se revela como Kirby. Esto se demuestra por su prima Gwen en el episodio de Supremacía Alienígena, Duplicado Lleva el nombre del dibujante de cómic, Jack Kirby (confirmado por Dwayne McDuffie). también hace referencia a "Kirby", un personaje de un juego, el cual también puede emular las habilidades de sus enemigos absorviendolos mediante un soplido *A veces, Ben no puede tolerar altas velocidades. Esto se ve en seis ocasiones: en primer lugar, estaba en Proyecto mascota, cuando la nave está volando rápido, Ben casi le ruega que reduzca la velocidad, en segundo lugar, en La Guerra de los Mundos, cuando Kevin conduce el auto de una manera erupción, Ben dice: "y es por eso que nos ponemos los cinturones de seguridad, en tercer lugar, cuando Cerebronn conduce a Ship y después de salir del portal de hiperespacio en Augstākā, vomita todo en Azmuth y se desmaya cuando él se estrella en el edifico del Consejo Highbreed después de ser golpeado por el fuego antiaéreo, en cuarto lugar, en Venganza, cuando se teletransporta de la casa de Kevin a la nave espacial de Ragnarok, él se siente mareado, quinto, en La Batalla Final, cuando Ben como Frío le dice a Kevin que no puede esperar a tener su licencia, es porque estaba harto de la mala conducción de Kevin (a pesar de que estaba volando la nave Kraab), y en sexto lugar en El Perplexahedro cuando choca contra el planeta Ben vomita todo en el panel de instrumentos del Camper III. *Ben se ha puesto en el Omnitrix /Superomntrix en seis ocasiones y se lo ha sacado cinco veces. La primera fue en Y Fueron 10, y luego fue retirado en Los Malos están de Regreso y se lo puso de nuevo al final del mismo episodio, se lo quito antes de Fuerza Alienígena serie y volver a unirse de nuevo en el primer episodio, Ben 10 Regresa, a continuación, sale de su muñeca en Primus para encontrar a Azmuth y le fue devuelto hacia el final de la misma, y, finalmente, Ben se quito el Omnitrix por última vez en La Batalla Final y se coloco el Ultimatrix en la La Batalla Final. A continuación, se lo volvió a poner en The Big Story. *Ben es interpretado por Graham Philips en Ben 10: Carrera contra el Tiempo y Ryan Kelley en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena . *En la tercera temporada de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena y el comienzo de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, Ben no cambió su ropa como Gwen y Kevin hicieron. *Tiene un temor pequeño a la oscuridad que se menciona en Fusionado, así como el miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, que también es mencionado en Fusionado, aunque estos pueden o no ser canon. *Ben en realidad tiene intuición. En el episodio El Perplexahedro, el qequipo trató de encontrar el Camper III, pero Ben fue el único que podía recordar dónde estaba. *Ben conoció otras versiones de sí mismo tres veces. Por primera vez en "Ben 10.000" (diez años de edad, conoció al Ben de treinta años de edad), por segunda vez en El Fuerte de la Creación (Ben de dieciséis años de edad, se reunio con el Ben de diez años de edad) y el último en Ben 10.000 Returns (Ben de dieciséis años de edad con el Ben de 36 años de edad). *Como se muestra en El Fuerte de la Creación, la versión de 10 años de Ben juzga sus alienígenas en apariencia. Sin embargo, el Ben mayor juzga a sus aliens por sus capacidades. Se desconoce en este momento si esto era sólo para mostrar madurez, o si el Ben mayor tuvo algunos eventos que le hicieron apreciar a los más débiles o "aburridos" alienígenas (como Materia Gris). *Se muestra en The Transmogrification of Eunice que respeta a su Ben aliens como personas y no como cosas o armas y se refiere a ssu transformaciones como seres vivos reales. *En Eye of the Beholder, se revela que Ben tiene una Insignia de Plomero a pesar de lo que se dice en La Aparición de Darkstar que el Omnitrix, y por extensión el Ultimatrix, sirven como insignias de plomeros. Ben no había abierto esa función. *Ben casi consigue besos de sus intereses amorosos como un beso en los labios con Jennifer Nocturnede Hora de ser heroe y un beso en la mejilla con la Julie Yamamoto en Fama y casi un beso en los labios con Eunice en The Transmogrification of Eunice y cerca de un beso en los labios con Elena Validus en Revenge of the Swarm. *Ben tiene mucho más interés que el amor caracteres. *Todos los intereses de amor de Ben, que apareció en Ultimate Alien tiene algunas similitudes con otro de los intereses de amor de Ben. Tanto de Julie y los nombres de Jennifer empieza con J y que son los únicos que realmente dio un beso Ben (Ben Julie besó en la mejilla y la besó Jennifer Ben en los labios). Tanto Elena y el nombre de Eunice se inicia con la letra E y las dos tenían un casi beso en los labios a Ben. Kai y Emily son los únicos que no han besado y Emily odia a Ben. *Se muestra en el episodio Ben 10,000 Retruns que Ben puede utilizar Hechizos que aprendió de Gwen. *Según lo revelado en Un Día Perfecto, Ben pasó el 3 º grado eligiendo C en todas las respuestas en los exámenes de opción múltiple. *Se afirma en Ben 10,000 Returns que Ben va a ser presidente en el futuro, lo suficiente como para evitar la tercera invasión de Vilgax, pero Gwen se hará cargo y volvera para un segundo mandato. *Como se indica en Ben Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, grita los nombres de los alienígenas para atemorizar a sus oponentes. Chulería *Ben probablemente heredo la arrognacia de su Abuelo Max, porque como se muestra en Moonstrucl, donde Max de diecisiete años de edad, era muy arrogante. *Ben tiene un apetito voraz algo cuando todo se reduce a sus comidas favoritas: Smoothies y Papas con chile. *Ben ha mostado dormir en calzoncillos en más de una ocasión. *Ben es muy tranquilo en todo, incluso cuando a veces el universo está en juego, o incluso el multiverso, como se muestra en El Fuerte de la Creación *Las Primeras transformaciones de Ben son basadas en fuego. En Ben 10, se transforma en Fuego. EnFuerza Alienígena, se transforma en Fuego Pantanoso. En Supremacía Alienígena, su primera transformación en forma suprema es Fuego Pantanoso Supremo *Siempre se le hecha la culpa a Ben de lo que le sucede a Kevin. *En la primera serie, él tenia los ojos verde-lima pero en Fuerza Alienígena sus ojos son color verde oscuro. *Su nombre "Kirby",hace referencia a un personaje de un juego, el cual también puede emular las habilidades de sus enemigos absorviendolos mediante un soplido. *Últimamente, Ben a mostrado tendencias mas homicidas cada vez que se enfrenta a sus villanos ya que en diversas ocasiones los a golpeado sin mostrar piedad (ejemplos son: Overlord, Volkanus y Aggregor Supremo), también ha considerado asesinar a Kevin cuando enloquecio de nuevo y ataco brutalmente a Gwen cuando quería detenerlo. *Ben dice en Carrera contra el tiempo que su playera de los 10 años es su playera de la suerte y en Fuerza Alienígena la usa para jugar al fútbol y lo hace atajar bien. *Rex Salazar, protagonista de Generador Rex usa una chaqueta similar a la de Ben y él es igualmente parecido a Ben Tennyson de 15 años en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, esto podría deberse a que Generador Rex fue creado por Man of Action, un grupo de creadores de la saga de Ben 10. *El y Gwen cumplen años el mismo día. *En el episodio "Duplicado" a Ben se le dice el nombre completo e incluyendo "Kirby". *En el doblaje latinoamericano en la primera serie Ben tiene la misma voz que Naruto Uzumaki el protagonista principal del exitoso manga y anime Naruto y a la vez es la misma voz que la de Jaden Yuki el personaje principal de Yugioh GX aunque este último fue solo durante la primera temporada de su anime,su voz es interpretada por una mujer (no confirmado). *También el actor que da voz a Ben en la versión en ingles de Fuerza alienígena y Supremacía alienígena es el mismo que da voz a Sasuke Uchiha otro personaje principal del exitoso anime Naruto. *Puede ser que Ben tenga poderes de Anodita/o ya que Verdona Tennyson al igual que Gwen, es su abuela y ella es Anodita. *Ben, en el secreto del Omnitrix dice que "ya se como se sienten las deliciosas malteadas" eso hace referencia a Mr. Smoothy. *Se parece a Link, ya que Ben dice: Its Hero time! Pero Link dice Time hero, aparece niño y adolescente,y se puede transformar en cosas. *El color verde, parece ser el color representativo de Ben. *Ben de 10 años tiene la misma voz(solo en el doblaje latino) que Naruto y Jaden Yuki de Yu-GuI-Oh Gx y Ben de 15 años la de Shun de Bakugan. *Ben Tennyson de 15 años es parecido a Robin en Los Jóvenes Titanes. *Hay cinco dibujos de Ben y solo cuatro tipos de Omnitrix. *En la serie original el primer alien que utilizo fue Fuego, en FA Fuego Pantanoso y la primera versión suprema que uso fue Fuego Pantanoso Supremo.r *En El Fuerte de la Creación, el Ben de 10 años demostro sentirse atraído por la Gwen de 16 años. *Ben es el mas fuerte de su equipo por el hecho de que tiene el Omnitrix/Ultimatrix después seria Gwen y al último seria Kevin. *A veces bromea con Kevin cuando le prepara una reunión con un adversario y le pregunta cuánto le ofrecieron por él. *El esta consciente que sin sus poderes no podría ayudar mucho a sus amigos. *Su relación con su prima Gwen mejoró en los 5 años que trancurrio de la serie original a AF aunque siempre tendran algunas peleas, pero hay una pelea en el que casi la mata. *A pesar de que tiene 6 intereses amorosos, jennifer nocturn es descartada por que solo salía con Ben por publicidad, además ella se enamoro de Kevin. Elena validus por que se volvió maligna y aparentemente murió. Eunice por ser el Unitrix. Y Emily por que odiaba a Ben por dejarla plantada en una cita. Así queJulie puede ser el verdadero amor de Ben, a menos que kai green reapareciera. Es probable ya que "todo puede pasar" aunque no la va a perdonar por romperle el corazón *Sus primeros intereses amoros tenían el color negro, y sus 2 interés amorosos tienen el pelo rubio. Formas de Ben Ben al igual que sus aliens ha tenido muchas formas a lo largo de las series, lo que explica por qué estos también cambian de forma o ropa.